Biolizards Return
by Spike the Hedgechidna
Summary: Im not good at ratings so it may go up. Sonic and Tails meet a girl looking for her friend. When they find him, can he help stop an oncoming evil?
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters except Spike the Hedgechidna and Blaze the echidna/bat. Mist belongs to Mist the Hedgechidna and Sega owns everything else.

Biolizard's Return

Chapter 1: A new friend

We find Sonic running through the Mystic ruins. "Man, there is nothing to do since

Eggman took Metal Sonic and all but disappeared." "Might as well check up on Tails." He

ran to Tails workshop. When the workshop got in view, there was an explosion and smoke was

coming out of the window. "Tails must be working on the Tornado 2 again."

He went to the door and knocked. Tails answered the door and he had oil stains on his

fur. "Hey Sonic, come on in." "Your working on the Tornado 2 again, aren't you?" said Sonic.

"Hehe, how'd you guess?" said Tails. Sonic pointed outside where the smoke was clearing up.

"Oh, that's how." said Tails. "Yeah, anyway put those tools down and let's go to Station Square."

asked Sonic. "Yeah, I could use a break." said Tails. So Sonic and Tails headed to Station

Square.

Thirty minutes later, Sonic and Tails were at a restaurant eating. Sonic, of course had a

chili dog and Tails had a hamburger. "So Tails, would you like to go see that new movie

Thunderbirds you've been wanting to see." asked Sonic. But Tails was looking at something outside.

Sonic looked at what Tails was looking at, thinking it might be some type of new machine. He saw

a person in a black cloak get of a bench and walk off. "Man, that guy gave me the creeps." Said

Sonic. "Yeah, same here." said Tails. Five minutes later, Sonic and Tails were going to the movies

When a person called out. "Excuse me, but are you Sonic the Hedgehog." "Oh great, a fangirl

probably." Said Sonic. Sonic turned around and saw a hedgechidna running up to them. "Yeah, im

Sonic, can I help you." "Hello, my name is Mist and I need your help." Mist was white with light

blue tips on her dreadlocks and two of her dreads were longer than the others and her tail was tipped

light blue as well.

She had a red tank top and baggy green pants. She also had a gold bracelet on. "Have you

seen this person" asked Mist. She held up a picture of her and another hedgechidna but this one was different. He was blood red with black stripes on his dreadlocks. He had a pair of black shades in

his hand and a black cloak. "I don't think ive seen him before." said Sonic. Then something clicked

in Sonic's head. "Can I see that picture?" asked Sonic. "Sure" said Mist. She handed the picture to

him and he showed Tails. "Hey buddy, what do you think this person would look like if he had his

hood up." Tails looked and his eyes widened. "It's the guy from five minutes ago!" yelled Tails.

"You mean you've seen him!" said Mist. "Yeah, follow us" said Sonic. And they ran off

in search of the black cloaked hedgechidna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please review. The 2nd chapter will be up soon.


	2. Enter Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters except Spike and Blaze. Mist

belongs to my friend.

Biolizard's Return: Chapter 2

Enter Spike

We last left Sonic and Tails were they met Mist and they are looking for her friend who

Sonic and Tails saw five minutes before they met Mist. Let us see how the search is going. "Man,

we must have searched the entire city looking for that guy." said Sonic. "He's got to be around here somewhere" said Tails. "Oh, were can he be." said Mist. Then Sonic heard a familiar voice. "Hey,

Sonic!" It was his friends. "Hey guys, how's it going." said Sonic. "Who is that standing behind

you ?" asked Shadow. "This is Mist, she is looking for an old friend of hers and we saw him but

now we cant find him." said Tails. "What did he look like?" asked Rouge. "He was wearing a black

cloak and Mist has a picture of him." said Sonic. Mist showed them the picture. "Hey, that's the guy

that walked by us!" said Knuckles. "You saw him!" yelled Mist. "Yeah, man he gave me the creeps."

said Knuckles. "Us too." Said Sonic and Tails. "Wait a minute, where's Amy?" asked Sonic. Just

as he said that they heard it. "SONIC!!!!" yelled the one who always hung off of Sonic. "Oh no!"

said Sonic.

Then Sonic was tackled by none other than Amy Rose herself. "Oh Sonic, I missed you so

much!" "Amy...can't...breath!" said Sonic. "OPPS, sorry Sonniku." said Amy. "Oh, hi who are

you?" said Amy. "My name is Mist, and im guessing you're the Amy that Sonic was talking about."

said Mist. "Yep, that's me." Then Amy took in what Mist just said. Her eyes got big and she got

a little excited. "Sonic talked about me! What did he say?" asked Amy. "He got this scared look in

his eyes and started looking around. I think he might have been worried about you." said Mist.

Sonic muttered "Darn you Mist" because he knew that Amy was going to take that seriously. But

before she could do anything, two giant robots blasted out of the prison. "Oh no, it's BIGFOOT

and HOT ROD!" yelled Shadow. "Those are the robots me and Shadow fought before!" said Sonic.

The robots started firing there guns everywhere. "All right Shadow, looks like were going to

have to beat them again." said Sonic. But before they could move, a dark blur flew past them, then

there was a sound of metal against metal, then the black cloaked figure appeared in front of them. The

robots then fell apart and exploded. The figure had a sword in his hand, but it glowed black and disappeared. Then he pulled his hood back, looked at Mist and said "Hey Mist, long time no see. Remember me, Spike the Hedgechidna."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think. A new hedgechidna, new possibilities. RR


	3. Grateful

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any of the characters except Spike and Blaze. Mist is owned

by Mist the Hedgechidna and Sega owns the rest.

Chapter 3: Grateful

"SPIKE!" yelled Mist. She ran over to him and caught him in a gigantic bearhug. "Mist...let...go.

..please!" said Spike, trying to breath. "No, im not letting you disappear again!" said Mist. "If..

you're...not.. going to...let go...at least...loosen your grip!!" said Spike almost passing out. "Oh,

sorry." said Mist and actually let him go. "Thank you, and who are you're friends?" asked Spike.

"This is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Shadow." She said pointing to everyone. They

all shook hands and Mist seemed to notice that Amy blushed when Spike shook her hand. "So Spike,

what happened to your sword? You had it then it disappeared." asked Sonic. "I control the element

of darkness, just as Mist controls ice." He said. "She can WHAT!" yelled Tails. Everyone looked at

her with a confused look except Spike. "What, I didn't tell you because no one asked." She said.

Almost everyone anime style dropped. Spike and Mist were the only ones standing. "Well, to thank

you for reuniting me with my friend Mist, all of you are invited to my house, and don't think this is a

normal house." said Spike. He took out what appeared to be a black Chaos Emerald. "Now tell me,

who here can use the Chaos Control?" asked Spike. "I can." said Sonic. "Same here." said Shadow.

"Good, do you two have Chaos Emeralds?" asked Spike. Sonic and Shadow shook there heads.

"That's fine, hold on." said Spike. He concentrated on the emerald and it started to glow. Then a

black case appeared. He opened the case and threw Sonic the blue emerald and Shadow the light green

emerald. "Spike, I have two questions." said Tails. "Fire away." said Spike. "One, where did you get

those two emeralds and two, how come you have a black emerald when there are seven and I know

that ive never seen a black emerald." finished Tails. "I found the two emeralds and there are actually

nine emeralds, not seven." said Spike. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Ill explain at my place,

and that's why you two need Chaos Emeralds. You need to take your friends to there houses and they

are to grab there bathing suits and anything else they think they will need." said Spike. "Spike, is it

alright if we bring our little one with us?" asked Rouge. "Of course, I never would have guessed you

had a kid." said Spike. With that Sonic took Tails, Amy, and they picked up Cream with her mothers

permission. At first, she was reluctant by the way Spike looked but she had her mind changed after

she saw the way he acted. Basically, he acted like a gentleman. Shadow took Rouge and Knuckles

and Spike took Mist. They met in front of Twinkle Park. "All right, I was going to tell you another

surprise, but it looks like you figured it out. Indeed, everyone figured that Spike was letting them stay

at his house. "Hope your house is big enough to fit us all." asked Rouge. "Excuse me Mr. Spike, but

why did you need us to bring our swimsuits?" asked Cream. "That's a secret and please, call me Spike."

"Yes sir." said Cream in a polite manner. "I see your mother raises you well and who is your little friend?"

asked Spike. "His name is Cheese, and he is my pet chao." answered Cream. "Well, looks like he may have a new friend. Ok, Sonic, Shadow are you ready?" asked Spike. They both nodded. "CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled the three and they were teleported in front of his "house" "This is your HOUSE!"

yelled everyone.

So, what do you think? R&R please. The next chapter is info and it will be posted with the real fourth

chapter.


	4. Information

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey, like the top said, this isn't a chapter. This is stuff from the story.

WHO OWNS WHAT

SEGA: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and

basically everything else except for the stuff below.

Mist the Hedgechidna: Mist the hedgechidna

Spike the Hedgechidna (me): Spike the hedgechidna, Blaze the echidna/bat (appears in the next

chapter), the white and black chaos emeralds, and Spikes stuff.

PAIRINGS

Sonic/Amy

Tails/Cream

Knuckles/Rouge

Shadow/Tikal

Spike/Mist

That's all for now.


	5. Spikes place

Disclaimer: You know it all. If you don't, go to the last chapter.

Chapter 4: Spikes place

"This is your HOUSE!" yelled everyone. Spike didn't have a house, he had a mansion. "Big enough for you Rouge?" said Spike. Rouge nodded with her eyes still wide open. "How did you get this place, it's bigger than Rouge's mansion!" said Knuckles. "I work as an assassin for the police, and it makes good pay." said Spike. "What's an assassin?" asked Cream. Everyone got a nervous look. "It's just a person who can find the bad people better than the police." said Spike with a smile. Everyone gave a relieved sigh. "Hello master Spike, I see you have company" said a butler. "Yes, please show them to their rooms please." said Spike. "As you wish." said the butler. They followed him into the house and were amazed. "WOAH, this I could get used to." said Sonic. Sonic had somehow found the game room. It consisted of a big screen, the PS2, a gamecube, and basically any other game system you could think of. It also had a pool table and many different types of sticks. "Alright, to the rooms." said Spike. He showed them the rooms. "I have to say that there are only five rooms so some people are going to have to pare up. Take these." said Spike. He handed each person a ball with a number on it. And here they are.

Sonic: 1

Tails: 2

Knuckles: 3

Shadow: 4

Rouge: 5

Amy: 6

Cream: 7

Spike: 8

Mist: 9

"Ok, look at this machine." he said. Everyone turned to a glass dome that had the same type of balls as the ones that they were holding. Spike explained that the machine would assign the roommates at random. The machine started and the first two popped out. "Looks like 3 and 5, so Knuckles and Rouge are roommates." said Spike. Rouge gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek. The machine started again. "This one looks like 7 and 2, so Tails and Cream are roommates." He said. Tails and Cream smiled. "The next one is 1 and 6, so Sonic and Amy are roommates. "As long as she doesn't act crazy on me." Sonic said. Amy just grinned. "The next is 8 and 9, so it looks as if Mist and I are roommates." Spike said. "Looks like im getting my own room." said Shadow. Then the Master Emerald glowed and Tikal appeared. "Hello, my name is Tikal." she said. "My name is Spike and im guessing you're friends with Sonic and the rest." he said. Tikal nodded. "Well you're welcome to stay aswell if it's all right to have a room with Shadow." he said. "That's fine if its fine with him." she said. She looked at him and thought "He's pretty cute." and Shadow thought "Man, she is beautiful." "Well, is it alright Shadow?" Spike asked. "No problem." he replied. After that, the crew changed into bathing suits (A.N: I made one for Tikal.) and headed to the pool. Sonic had a blue one with white streaks. Tails had an orange one with yellow stripes. Knuckles had a plain red one. Rouge had a two piece black and pink set. Amy had a pink and red two piece. Shadow had a black suit with red stripes. Cream had an orange with yellow flowers one piece. Spike had a black suit with the sign of darkness on the left side. Mist had an aqua green two piece that showed off the crescent shape below her neck. Tikal had a two piece that was gold and white. They swam and Rouge was holding Blaze in the water. He had a little red suit like his dads. He really liked the water. Knuckles and her would switch from time to time or sometimes both would stay. Tails and Cream would splash each other. (A.N: Sonic and Shadow can swim in this story.) Sonic and Shadow raced (Big surprise). Spike and Mist had a competition to see who could dive better. Amy would tackle Sonic in the water and, too much surprise, didn't mind. All though he wasn't too fond of loosing to Shadow. During this, time went by fast. "Hey, you guys, while we were out here I had something done. Go look in your rooms." Spike said. Everyone got a towel and looked in the rooms. Everyone's jaw except Spikes dropped. In the rooms were a big screen, a hot tub, game stations, games, DVDs, and a DVD player. "DANG, you sure do know a lot of people." said Shadow. "You could say that. Now tell me who likes what kind of pizza?" asked Spike. It turns out that Spike ordered pepperoni, cheese, and pepperoni/sausage. He ordered 3 of each. Tikal who just now tried pizza liked pepperoni like Shadow and Sonic and a few others. Tails and Cream took the cheese pizzas and the combination went to Spike and Mist. Everything was great, but miles away an evil Sonic/Shadow looking robot spoke. "Its time to bring back a great evil." it said. With that it rushed off.

So who is this evil being and what is coming back? R&R to find out. I need 10 reviews to make the next chapter.


	6. HELP PEOPLE!

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

People, I need more reviews! Please read and review so I can put up the next chapter! Please HELP!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks

Spike out


	7. Affection and Awakining

Disclaimer: Look in the info chapter.

Author: FINALLY! I got ten reviews. In one of my reviews, a person wanted me to give more detail on

how Tikal appeared. Well, the Master Emerald glows and she sort of fads in. At first she looks

like a ghost but takes a solid form. That's about it.

Chapter 5: Matchmaking

(A.N): This will be the chapter while it shifts between rooms, affection grows. And for the

record, here are the ages.

Sonic: 17

Tails: 13

Knuckles: 18

Shadow: 17 (52)

Rouge: 18

Amy: 16

Cream: 13

Tikal: 16 (???)

Spike: 18

Mist: 18

Blaze: 2

Sonic & Amy's room

Sonic was watching the TV in the hot tub with Amy eating the pizza Spike got them. "I feel bad that Spike is doing so much for us and were not giving him anything in return." said Amy. "Don't worry, he is doing this out of gratitude, but ive got an idea." said Sonic. Sonic whispered his plan into Amy's ear. "Oooh, that's a great idea!" said Amy. "That's a first." she added. "Oh, sure pick on the blue guy." said Sonic. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. "Sure, what do you want to watch?" "Why don't you choose, you're the lady." he said with a smile. Amy blushed at his comment. "Ive wanted to see Bruce Almighty for a while." she answered. Sonic went to the DVD selection and found Bruce Almighty. He put it in and sat next to Amy and put his arm around her. Amy blushed so bad she put Knuckles red to shame. She put her head on his shoulder and they watched the movie. When the scene where Bruce was at the party and that lady (A.N: I don't remember her name.) kissed him she looked up at Sonic and blushed again because he was looking back at her. Their eyes locked and their heads moved closer until their lips met. They held that with their eyes closed until they needed air. "Wow Sonic, I didn't know you were a good kisser." said Amy. "You learn something new everyday." said Sonic with his trademark smile. Then they kissed again, only this one more passionate. "I love you Sonic." said Amy. "I love you too, Amy." said Sonic. They sat together with an arm around each other and watched the movie.

Tails & Cream's room

Tails and Cream were playing the gamecube and the game they were playing was Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tails was Pikachu and Cream was Zelda. Tails tried to use Thunder on Cream but she jumped out of the way and used Transformation (For those who have never played the game, she turns into Sheik.) As soon as the transformation was done, she used her chain and hit Pikachu. Then, Tails used Quick Attack and hit Sheik. Then, they both tried a smash attack and a bom-omb appeared between them and it exploded which threw them both from the screen and the match ended in a draw (A.N: Those are hard to get.). They both started laughing at their bad luck. "Hey, how about a movie, you can choose." said Tails. "Ok, how about Daddy Day Care?" asked Cream. "Fine by me, hold on im going to change into my suit and get in the hot-tub." said Tails. While he was in the bathroom, Cream locked the door and changed into her suit aswell. She unlocked the door and got in the hot-tub as Tails came out of the bathroom. He put in the movie and got in the hot-tub next to Cream. They laughed a few times at the movie and when it was done, Tails got out to switch the movie. "What do you want to watch next?" asked Tails. "No, you choose this time." said Cream as she got out to help Tails. They decided on The Master of Disguise. They were walking back and Cream tripped. Tails was able to grab Cream before she reached the ground. They stared into each others eyes before Tails helped Cream up. "Uh, thanks Tails." said a blushing Cream. "Yeah, don't mention it." said an equally blushing Tails. They got back to the hot-tub and Tails started the movie. Then, he did something neither expected, he put his arm around Cream. She was blushing bad! But, she put her head on Tails shoulder. Then they both thought "Does he/she feel the same?" In the middle of the movie Tails asked Cream that very question. "Uh, Cream." "Yes, Tails." (A.N: They're both blushing during this.) "Do you, you know, like me?" "Of course I like you Tails, your one of my best friends." "No, I mean do you "like" me?" "Oh, well...yeah." (BIG blush) "You do?" "Yes" Then Tails did the one thing Cream had wanted for a long time. He kissed her. Not just a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss, but a passionate one. "Tails, I love you." said Cream. "I love you too." said Tails. Then the new couple sat together, enjoying each others presence.

Knuckles & Rouge's room

Knuckles was feeding Blaze as Rouge was setting everything up for their movie time together. "You know, when I first saw Spike, I thought he was one of Eggman's flunkies, but now that I look at him, he a pretty cool guy." said Knuckles. "Yeah, I bet anyone who looked at Spike would get the impression that he is a bad guy. I guess what they say is true, "You can't judge a book by its cover". said Rouge. "And the money this guy makes must be tons for all the stuff he's got. He supplied a lot of stuff for us." said Knuckles. Then the guilt got to them. "You know, he is doing a lot for us." said Rouge. "He did say that he was doing this out of gratitude, but that doesn't help with the guilt." said Knuckles. "Ill ask Sonic tomorrow if he can get an idea for us to thank Spike for all he's done." said Rouge. "Sonic, idea, your joking right?" asked Knuckles. "No, i'm serious. Will you look at that, the little guy has fallen asleep." said Rouge. She was right, during their chat, Blaze went to sleep. They put him in his crib and took turns using the bathroom to change into their bathing suits. They got in the hottub. They chose to watch The Ring. A few times, Rouge jumped onto Knuckles from fright (for those who have seen the movie, you use which parts you think are scary, because ive never seen the movie). Rouge finally got too scared to watch it anymore and asked Knuckles to turn it off. He did and looked for another movie. "Got scared did ya?" asked Knuckles. Rouge glared and then smiled at Knuckles. She then got out and kissed Knuckles while pulling him back into the tub. Then they,...uh well since this is G rated and its not going to an R, lets just say they may have another kid.

Shadow & Tikal's room

Shadow and Tikal were playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. They were racing and so far they were tied. Tikal was Amy and Shadow as (if I have to type what he picked, then all of you are morons). They were on the Highway level were you only race on boards. Tikal hit the big ramp and flew into the lead. Because of the ramp, Tikal won. "Good race." Shadow said. "May we do emerald hunting?" Tikal asked. Shadow agreed so they began. Shadow was using Chaos and Tikal was using(again, if I have to type what she uses, then you all are morons). There were at Pumpkin Hill. Tikal had already found the first emerald and Shadow found the second. They both were headed for the last emerald. "Ill win this time." Shadow said. He used Chaos Bind to freeze Tikal. He grabbed the last emerald and it showed a picture of Chaos doing his pose. "Now what do you want to do?" Tikal asked. "How about a movie?" asked Shadow. (Ill be using movies a lot in this chapter) They chose Rush Hour 2. Near the end of the movie where the female spy kisses Jackie, Tikal asked Shadow a question. "Shadow?" Tikal asked. "Yes." Shadow answered. "Do you think im pretty?" Tikal asked while blushing. "No." Shadow answered. Tikal was hurt by this, but cheered up when she heard his next comment. "I think you're beautiful." Shadow said. So Shadow and Tikal shared a passionate kiss and formed a new bond and relationship.

Spike & Mist's room

Spike and Mist were playing Sonic Heroes. Spike was Team Dark and Mist was Team Sonic. They were on Ring Race. Spike had 135 rings and Mist had 130 rings. Spike got 10 more rings and used Team Blast. He froze Mist and kept on going. When Mist was free, she got more rings and used her Team Blast aswell. There was 10 seconds left. Spike had 107 rings and Mist had 105 rings. Mist did a power dash and hit Spike which made her the winner. "Ha-ha, told you im the best at this game!" Mist said. "I have to admit, you have to be the best, you beat me." Spike said. Mist grinned at the comment. Then they both started laughing. Mist was a little surprised to see Spike laughing, because ever since she had known him, he never laughed. When they calmed down Mist asked "Hey, how about we get in the hottub and watch a movie." "Ok, you change in the bathroom, I don't need it." Spike said. To prove his point, Spike materialized his swim trunks in a black flash of light. "I can see that." Mist said. She went into the bathroom to change. Spike set up the hottub to the right temperature and went to look at the movies. Mist walked out, completely changed and snuck up behind Spike. She tiptoed behind Spike, but all of a sudden he disappeared. "Spike?" Mist said. No answer. "Spike!?" Mist said again, but with worry. Still no answer. Now Mist was getting scared. "Spike, come on, this isn't funny." Mist said in a shaky voice. Then she felt arms go around her waist and she froze. Then she heard a voice say "Gotcha." It was Spike. Mist started to giggle at his little joke. Spike smiled. He always loved hearing her laugh. Mist eyed his gloves and got curious. "Spike, how come as long as ive known you, you've never taken off your gloves?" Mist asked. Spike's smile faded as he looked at his gloves. "I really don't want to talk about it." Spike replied. "Come on, let me see your hands." Mist said. "Alright, but only on two conditions. One, you don't laugh and two, please don't get scared." Spike said. "Alright, I wont." Mist said. Spike slipped off his gloves and Mist saw that he had claws and two barbs on both his hands. She was surprised, but not scared. "Spike, I don't understand." Mist said. "Well, as you know, my parents were killed when I was young and I didn't make friends easily. The two reasons are because I scared people because I looked different and these hideous things on my hands! They have helped me quite a number of times, but they are the reason of so much pain. You will never know what its like to have people run away from you like you're a demented freak." Spike finished. Mist had her hand over her mouth. Now she knew why he seamed so sad all the time so many years ago. She walked over to Spike, and wrapped her arms over him. Spike was taken aback by Mist's action, but returned the hug. "Im sorry, for making you tell that story." Mist said. "Don't be, you just let me take a big load off my chest." Spike said. Mist looked up into Spike's face and gently kissed him. Spike returned the kiss with equal force. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have made you tell that story." Mist said with tears in her eyes. "Mist don't cry, like I said before, you actually helped me. Ive kept that inside me for so long, and you helped me let it out. I felt comfortable telling you that because, I love you Mist." Spike said. "I love you too." Mist replied. Then they kissed again, a more powerful bond between them.

Somewhere in the Space Colony ARK

"Awaken, evil one." a mysterious and evil voice spoke. Its red eyes glowed and a dead creature awoken, its burns and injuries gone, it roared for revenge. The dark shadow let out an evil, cold laugh.

AGHHH! I hated writing this chapter! Im NOT the mushy type of guy. The only parts I basically enjoyed writing were the ending and Spike and Mist's room. Well, hope you R&R!


	8. Explanations

FINALLY! Im able to submit more now! My family and I are moving and we are living with my grandparents right now. Were waiting for our house to be finished being built.

Disclaimer: You know it .

Chapter 6: Explanations

The sun was just rising over the horizon and Spike was in his gym training while everyone slept. Sweat was slightly on his forehead as he was benching 250. He got up and walked over to his break area. He sat down and drank himself some water. He wiped his forehead with his towel. "Whew, well it seems everyone had a good time." said Spike. He got up and heard someone yawn. He turned around to see Mist a little groggy. Spike chuckled at the way she looked. She huffed then walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Morning." she said. "Morning, I hope I didnt wake you." he said. "No, and I notice you still train every morning." she said. Without his shirt, she got a good view of his muscles. She shook the thoughts from her head. "Yep, got to stay in shape to contain darkness you know." he said as he walked out with Mist following. "So, what have you been doing these past few years?" she asked. "Not much, just traveling around, looking for the other elements that could be out there. No luck so far." he said. Oh, and I made a new little friend along the way, he's been away, but he got here this morning." he said. Spike whistled silently, so he wouldnt wake the others. And in walked a miniture Spike. It was a chao, and it looked exactly like Spike, as much as a chao can anyway. "OH! He's so cute!" she said. "Come here Yami." he said. Yami waddled over and hopped up to Spike. He petted him and a heart replaced the dot as the chao smiled. "Ah, thats so cute! Where did you get the name Yami?" she asked. "Its the japanese name for "darkness" and it seemes to fit him." he answered. "He's been at the chao kindergarden, and know he's graduated." he said. "Well congratulations cutie." Mist said as she petted him. He cooed and sat in Mist's lap and gave her a little chao hug. She "ahed" and hugged him back. "Yeah, he can be lovable at times, but he a ruthless little one in battle." Spike said. "He can fight?" Mist asked. "Yep, pretty well too. Come on Yami, want to have a spare match?" Spike challenged. Yami's dot turned to a heart again and it put up its fists. "Your going to fight him! Youll hurt the poor thing!" Mist complained. "Dont worry, youll be surprised." he assured her. They walked back into the training room, and Spike and Yami got into a ring. "Ready Yami?" Spike asked. Yami nodded his head. As Mist watched, the two dissapeared. It was there speed, and Yami was keeping up with Spike! A few minutes later, both were tired and out of breath. "Heh, I told you he was good." said Spike.

Then, the others came down. "Morning you two." said Sonic after a yawn. Amy was next to him and both looked groggy. Spike and Mist said morning and when the others came down they ate breakfast and went into the living room. "So, did you guys enjoy yourself?" asked Spike. "Yeah, youve got a sweet place here!" said Sonic. "Hmmph, I had a good time myself." said Shadow. The others agreed. "Heh, glad you liked it." Spike said. "Spike, you said you'd explain alot of things when we got here." said Tails. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Well, lets see." Spike said. He pondered. "So, who has what to ask?" Spike asked. "Well, I had asked how your sword dissapered all of a sudden." Sonic said. "Well, like I said, I control the element of darkness and the sword is a part of me so I can form it and make it dissapear on will." Spike answered. Sonic nodded his head in understandment. "And I wanted to know about the black Chaos Emerald." siad Tails. Spike pulled out his black chaos emerald. "Well, other than the seven other Chaos Emeralds, there are two others, the Chaos Emeralds of Light and Darkness. I have the emerald of darkness and I havent found the emerlad of light. This gives me the power to turn into a "dark mode" so to speek. Ive only done it once, and ill never do it again." Spike said grimly. "Bad experience?" asked Rouge. "Yeah, I lost control of myself." said Spike. Spike looked over at Cream who was laying with Yami and Cheese. Yami became friends with everyone very quickly. Especially Cream and Cheese. Yami and Cheese were seeing who could fly higher. Cream was watching, enjoying herself. Spike smiled, he couldnt remember a time when he was little and he was like that. Just then, the house shook violently. Everyone covered themselves then the shaking stopped. "What was that?!" shouted Knuckles. "An earthquake?" asked Sonic. "No, it was to short and violent to be an earthquake!" said Tails. "He's right, lets get outside!" said Spike. Everyone rushed out of the house. "What is that?!" yelled Mist. In the city, you could see a giagantic monster. "No, it cant be!" gasped Sonic. "It is, its the Biolizard!" said Shadow. "And who is that on top of its head?" asked Amy. Everyone looked and saw there was a figure on top of its head, but they couldnt see who it was. They rushed into the city to see who it was. When they got there, the Biolizard had destroyed many buildings and other things. "Hello Sonic, my loathsome copy!" said the figure. "Metal Sonic!" yelled Sonic. "A metal version of you? Who would do that?" asked Spike. "Long story." said Tails. "Now it is time for you all to be destroyed!" yelled Metal Sonic. He raised his hand into the air, and a bolt of chaos energy came down and struck his hand. The energy suged threw both Metal Sonic and the Biolizard. Then, they both were covered by a white glow. When it died, the Biolizard looked different. He has blue Armor and no head. Metal Sonic spun around and formed the head of the Metal Overload. The head connected and its red eyes flashed. It gave out a demonic roar. "Now, meet Bio-Overload!" yelled Bio-Overload. "Oh great!" said Sonic. "This should be fun" said Spike sarcastically.

So I finally updated. R&R to tell me what you think.


End file.
